Neko Tantei Kun
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: ON HOLD until i get a decent plot in mind WIP summary! The apotoxin poisned Shinichi, but insted of Conan he was turned into a cat! How will he tell Kaito who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Yaoi in the form of established KaiShin and a plot that is literally made up as I go along.**

Chapter 1

Tiers screeched as a car swerved on the wet road, a small cat continuing its sprint across the road. The driver cursed slightly at the cat and continued his drive as if nothing had happened.

The cat however, was terrified. It was already lost, wet and scared then a huge monster had nearly flattened it. The cat sat down on the pavement and leaned over to look in a puddle at its reflection. It stared, a human-like look of confusion spread across its cat face.  
>Then the reflection was destroyed as another car sped past, throwing the water up into the small cats face which fell back with a confused 'mew'.<p>

The cat in question, was none other than a very confused Shinichi Kudo, who was right now scared and alone. It was meant to be a fun day hanging out with Ran, he'd hardly hung out with just her ever since Kaito had moved in. But being the detective he was seeing those men in black he couldn't help but stick his nose where it didn't belong.

And now this is what he had to show for it, a small scrap of brown fur dripping wet sat on a street corner. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. The street actually wasn't far from his house, it was only around the corner.

Mustering up his strength, Shinichi slowly lifted a small paw, momentarily marvelling at how his body and mind seemed to figure out how to move automatically, and he began to walk home. He soon reached the familiar iron gates which he easily slipped in and he glanced up at his door. He looked at the doorbell and glared at it as best a cat can, it was far too high up!

Glancing around, Shinichi walked over to a window ledge, then leaped at a hanging flower basket that hung over the bell. His paws hit it and claws slipped out naturally gripping into it tightly. Shinichi hung there for a moment, part testing his grip part in amazement that it had worked so far, then he slowly moved his feet. The basket then began to move, swinging a short distance at first but soon it was swinging  
>widely, at least to Shinichis size it was. He stretched out his hind paws as swing, and finally his foot hit the bell which rang as he slipped and fell to the ground,<br>_'Kai you had better have heard that because I am NEVER going to be able to get back up there,'_ Shinichi thought resting his head down as his body finally ran out of energy.

Kaito, who had been waiting inside the library for Shinichi to get back, looked up as the bell rang out,  
><em>'Maybe its Shin-chan. He's probably lost his keys again,' <em>Kaito thought standing up and walking over to the door, _'Maybe I should teach him to pick locks, I could probably convince him,'_

Kaito continued to ponder this, smirking as he wandered down the hallway and stopped by the door. He placed his hand on the handle and pushed to door open and a light cold wind blew slightly into the house making Kaito shiver slightly.

He frowned as he looked around, he couldn't see Shinichi anywhere. He glanced at the doorbell then ducked as something swung at his head.  
>He glanced up at the basket, <em>'Odd, the wind isn't blowing strong enough to make it swing that much…'<em>

Kaito stepped back and shut the door then frowned as he looked down, there was a small trail of water along the floor. He turned around, not sure what he'd see, and was surprised to see a small wet cat dragging itself across the hall.

After watching it for a while Kaito quickly stepped over to it as it collapsed and held the soaking wet animal in his hands. It looked up at him then slowly opened its mouth and let out a tinny sound, almost a whimper, then it flopped its head down and seemed to fall asleep.

Kaito stared for a moment, then he wrapped the cat up in his arms and walked quickly to the bathroom, looking it over in his arms,  
><em>'That looks like blood on its head, maybe someone hit it,' <em>Kaito thought as he entered the room and pulled down a towel which he wrapped around it, _'I hope it will be ok, maybe I should take it to a vet in the morning,'_

Kaito carefully wrapped the cat up to try and keep it warm, then he returned to the living room settling the small bundle down in his lap, stroking it carefully, _'And its only small, probably a kitten, who would hit a kitten?'  
><em>Kaito kept stroking the kitten as it slept until his own head dipped slightly and he slowly fell to sleep, the kitten sleeping comfortably in his lap all night.

**Sorry for the lack of thoughts/reaction from Shin-chan, but he's supposed to be in a lot of panic so he still hasn't had a chance to realise what's happened ^^;**

**People! I need a name for this, any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Messed up my last reveiws (mixed them up sorry) hehe, take 2...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragile Dreams XD – Updated! (I really need to work on the rest…)<br>I'm just probably going to leave the title for now… I'm too lazy ^^'**

**Miracle or Magic – Thank you! 83 Updated~**

**HImitsu Detective – Even as a cat, will it be Kaito caring for Shinichi or Shinichi caring for Kaito X3**

**shanagi95 - Yup, Shinichi and Kaito are already openly seeing each other, I couldn't exactly have Kaito falling in love it a cat ^^;**

**LMeg9.20 – Its ok, I'm really lazy so I'm probably just going to leave it for now ^^;**

**YouthfulLily – Nyaaa! 83  
>Hehe, me to!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Human talking" – Shinichi as a cat can still understand this, but he can't talk it anymore due to having a cats vocal cords…<br>'Cat talking' – When Shinichi speaks people cant understand him and he only makes "nyaa" or "meow" sounds**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and yawned, the light of the morning sun was shinning in through the windows. He wriggled his way out of the towel that was still in Kaitos arms, then jumped over to the table. He yawned again, stretching his back, then sat down and started to lick his paw.

He then stopped suddenly, and slowly looked down at the paw, then let out a yowl and jumped off the table. Kaito sat bolt up hearing the sound just in time to see a flash of brown as the cat hit the floor and bolted out the door,  
>"Hey, wait up!"<br>The cat stopped and looked back, its face covered in panic. It meowed at him then started running again, bouncing up the stairs.

Kaito quickly followed it, worried that it may hurt itself. "H-Hey wait, that's the bedroom!"  
>Shinichi paid him no attention and ran in jumping on the bed then onto a chest of draws that had a mirror on it. He stared at his refection, a small brown cat with deep blue eyes looked back at him. Shinichi slowly raised his paw and touched the glass as Kaito walked in.<br>He looked at the made bed and frowned "Odd, I guess Shin-chan hasn't gotten home yet…" He muttered  
><em>'Baro, I'm over here!' <em>Shinichi tried to shout, but all that came out was a 'mew'.

Kaito looked back over to the cat then walked over and picked it up, holding it in front of his nose "Where could he be? What do you think Neko-chan?"  
>Shinichi looked at Kaito sadly then leaned forwards and rubbed his nose along Kaitos<br>Kaito blinked at the cat, then smiled at it "Well, I'm sure he'll be home soon. Or maybe he'll ring…"  
>Shinichi sighed as Kaito carried him downstairs, <em>'I've got to tell him somehow. But how?'<em>

Kaito carefully set him down on the table then walked over to the fridge, "I don't have any cat foods, so you're going to be spoilt," He said grinning, taking out some left over meat and pulling over a cutting board.  
>Shinichi watched as Kaito cut the meat up, <em>'Kai, I don't care who you are to me but if at any point you or anyone else tries to feed me cat food then I WILL toss it right back at you.'<br>_

Unaware of the evil thoughts going through his head Kaito walked over to Shinichi and put down a plate filled with the cut meat  
>"Here you go! Eat up~" He said happily, reaching for a bowl and pouring water in it.<p>

Shinichi stared at the food for a moment then leaned down to eat them. At first he had to chase it with his mouth around the plate but he soon got the hang of it and managed to eat his breakfast.

Kaito smiled as he watched the kitten then stood up, "Well then, we better take you down to a vet."  
>Shinichi instantly stopped drinking, then ran off <em>'Oh hell no! I'm not having some weirdo poking me!' <em>He thought as he shot down the hall with Kaito chasing him close behind  
><em>'Oi oi, this cats fast!'<em>

* * *

><p>"Neko-chan," Kaito whined, just making Shinichi turn his head away, "Ah, I mean Neko-san!"<p>

In the end, Kaito had cornered Shinichi several times only for him to escape making him resort to gassing the cat in the end. He had taken him to the vets in the end, and the vet told him that though the back of the head was indeed hit it wasn't serious and he would be fine in time. He had also picked some cat supplies on the way home, but since he got home the cat seemed to be annoyed at him,

"Neko-chan, you're just like Shin-chan when he's annoyed with me!" Kaito wined.  
>At this the cat turned around and looked at him.<br>Kaito raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the chair, "That's right, you need a name. I can't just keep calling you Neko-chan." The cat seemed to pull a face at the mere suggestion. "Lets see… Minoru? No, Isao? Nah…"

Shinichi watched with a feline deadpan as Kaito continued with his list of names, then nearly cried out when Kaito suddenly sat up,  
>"I've got it!" He called out excited, "Kibou!"<br>_'Oi oi, only you would call a cat something like that Kai…'_

Shinichi yawned and lay down resting his head on his paws, frowning as his collar dug into his neck slightly. He sat up in irritation and walked out of the room, Kaito was staring at his phone typing out a text.

Shinichi wandered out to the kitchen then jumped up onto the counter, then he slipped out the window, _'I may as well go for a walk, maybe it will help me think of something to do…'  
><em>He wandered along the edges of the mostly empty street, not many people where out around here on Sundays. Eventually he reached a busier street and had to jump in and out of alleys to avoid people's feet, some not even noticing they nearly stepped on him.

"Ah, watch out, there's a cat!"  
>Shinichi looked up as he heard the shout then his face collided with a person's leg. He fell down as the voice spoke again,<br>"Ah, you might have hurt him." The person kneeled down and slowly stroked him.  
>Shinichi raised his head and looked up, <em>'Ran!'<em>

Ran rubbed her finger around the collar until she found the tag and read it, Shinichi just staring in shock, "21 Beika, that's Shinichi and Kaitos house," She said up to Sonoko who was looking down at the cat,  
>"Eh, so Kaito-kun managed to convince Shinichi to get a cat or something?"<br>"Looks like it,"

Shinichi slowly moved around the two girls and slipped into the alley, sitting himself on a trash can as he watched the two girls talk.  
>'She's a kind girl isn't she, she leaves scraps out for the kids sometimes,'<br>Shinichi looked around quickly and spotted a light grey cat on the floor who jumped up next to him, from the sound of its voice it was a she. 'W-Who are you?" He asked nervously.

She turned and looked at him, 'Ah, my names Aki, nice to meet you.'  
>'My names S…Kibou.'<br>Aki tilted her head 'Kibou? Odd name to chose,'  
>'The person I'm with has odd taste in names,' Shinichi muttered, then tilted his head as the cat laughed,<br>'No no, I don't mean your pet name. I meant the name you call yourself, you chosen name.'  
>'Chosen name?'<p>

Aki frowned 'Well you are young, did you come from a bad human who took you from your mother too soon?'  
>Shinichi shook his head, coming up with a story quick 'Mum dies when I was born. I didn't live with anyone but a person found me on the street and took me in.'<br>She leaned over and sniffed him, rubbing her head in what Shinichi guessed to be a cats version of a hug, 'Oh, you poor thing, I've had a few kids but they've all been given new homes with my humans family.'

"Haruki! Haruki where are you?"  
>The two cats looked up as a teenaged girl walked into the alley, 'Oh, this is my human family's child.' Aki told Shinichi as the girl leaned down to her and stroked her head.<br>"Haruki there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Come on, lets get you home."

'I live around here, feel free to talk if you see me around,' Aki said as the girl picked her up.  
>Shinichi watched as the girl turned to walk away, 'M-My names Shinichi!" He called out as se left,<br>'Then I'll see you around Shinichi!'

Shinichi smiled as he watched the girl and Aki disappear from sight, then he jumped down off the bin, 'Ahh well, I'd better get back to Kaito.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile Dreams XD – Aki is still a work in progress character so I have a few ideas for her… Anyway, thanks for the review as always~**

**Shanagi95 – He was still in shock and he didn't have time to actually stop and think over the situation, part of him was probably expecting it to be a dream**

**Dannichigo – Yup, I was going to have it so cats could understand some other creatures too but now im not to sure… Meh, its all a work in progress**

**YouthfulLily – Shinichi: *As a cat* Kai, if you touch me I WILL scratch you  
>Kaito: Kibou~ *hugs then yells as his face is scratched*<br>Shinichi: I did warn him…  
>Hehe, that's what your review made me think~<strong>

**MyNameIsWren – Yup, I've added another story when I should be finishing the ones I've got going…**  
><strong>Anyway, I guess I'm just leaving the title for now ^^'<strong>

**HImitsu Detective – Thank you~ hope you like this to 83**

Chapter 3

Shinichi slipped back in the kitchen through the window and glanced around, nothing had been moved since he left,  
>'Odd, I wonder if Kai went out...'<br>Shinichi jumped soundlessly to the floor and slowly made his way down the corridor, glancing around at the seemingly gigantic objects...

"And nothing seemed odd when he left, he wasn't nervous or anything?"  
>"N-No, he was just his usual self..."<br>Shinichi blinked then sped up as he pushed the libraries door and slipped in. He glanced up and instantly recognised the two people in the room,  
><em>'Takagi and Sato, what are they doing here?'<em>Shinichi cast his eyes over to the couch where Kaito was sat. He looked shaken, the poker face which he would normally never let slip in the slightest before others seemed to have shut down completely, 'Kai...'

Kaito and the two officers glanced down at Shinichi,  
>"Kibou, come here." Kaito muttered, Patting the couch which Shinichi jumped up to sit on, rubbing his head against Kaito trying to comfort him,<br>"Right Erm, I guess we need to just go over the past few days then," Takagi muttered nervously.  
>Shinichi glanced over to the table where different files where lain out and an evidence bag. In the bag Shinichis mobile was innocently sat,<br>_'That's right Kai was texting someone when I left, it was me! And when I was poisoned I just ran, someone found the blood patch! And oh god, my clothes! 'Shinichi_looked back up to Kaito worried, who knew just what scenarios where going through his mind.

Shinichi squirmed in Kaitos arms until he was able to slip out. He then landed on the floor and fixed Kaito with the most serious look he could,  
>'Kai! Kaito it's me! Please, tell me you understand!'<br>The three humans blinked in confusion at the small cat's sudden change,  
>"Odd cat," Takagi muttered, collecting together some files.<br>"Its eyes are odd, I've never seen cat's eyes like them," Sato said agreeing, "They remind ne of Kudo-kuns," Sato trailed off while Kaito just stared.

Shinichi cursed, then spotted the files Takagi was collecting. With acrobatics and speed that would raise the greatest envy from the phantom thief in any other situation, Shinichi leaped up onto the table and closed his mouth around the bag in Takagis hand. He then spun around and leaped off the table, Takagis hand only just brushing over the fur at the end if his tail, and landed on the ladder leaning on the shelves. Bag still in mouth, Shinichi struggled his way up the ladder until Sato almost climbed on after him. He then slipped onto the shelf and turned around nudging the ladder with his nose and hitting a switch with his paw,  
><em>'Now when this hits the end of the track the ladder will lock, someone will have to climb it to unlock it,'<em> Shinichi felt a small pang of guilt, _'Sorry guys...'_

He then turned to the phone and hit the unlock button hard with his nose, the phone slowly powered on, it's battery was only just holding out  
><em>'Good thing I fully charged it,<em> Shinichi thought, opening his texts section of the phone.  
><em>'Writing something will take too long,'<em>He thought watching Sato climbing the ladder to unlock it. He clicked his message history and looked for a suitable text,

_I'm here already, try investing in an alarm clock._

Shinichi smirked at the memory, Kaito had overslept the night after a heist and had missed meeting up with Shinichi.

Shinichi hit the 'forward' button with his nose, which was getting quite sore at this point, then the screen opened up the edit screen.  
>Aware of the now moving ladder, Shinichi hit the backspace button and watched the unneeded words being deleted. The ladder reached the space next to him and he quickly hit send, pressing in the 1 button for Kaitos speed dial.<p>

"Got it!" Sato called, snatching the bag from Shinichis paws. Shinichi looked up at the phone, then looked down at Kaito silently praying that the message had been sent. As he watched, Kaitos hand made no movements to his pocket where his phone was normally kept and Shinichi skunk his head down depressed.

Sato reached the bottom of the ladder and looked over the phone still in the bag, "it somehow turned it on, but it doesn't look like anything else was done..." she looked up at Kaito, "You need to control your cat better,"  
>"Ah, I only took him in last night," Kaito muttered apologetically, "I bought some toys, maybe if he has something to play with he'll calm down..."<br>Shinichi glanced down, _'I am not going to chase around some 'kitty  
>toy.''<br>_  
>Kaito then walked out with Sato and Takagi, apologizing again for Kibou behaviour. He then closed the door behind them, and reached out to a carrier bag that he had left when he had come in. In it was some cat food, some catnip balls and some other toys. Kaito put his hand in the bag and pulled out a stick with some feathers on a string at the end and smirked, though not as widely as usual.<br>Stick in hand, Kaito walked back into the library to see Kibou sitting on the table. In front of him was one of Shinichis Sherlock Holmes books that had been left out. Now it's pages where open and Kibou had his paw next to a passage, one that Kaito recognised as one from Shinichis 'Sherlock Holms Short Stories Collection'.  
>Kaito leaned over and looked at the passage, "'Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent'" He muttered reading it out.<p>

He then glanced up at where Kibou had been sat only to see he was no longer there. He then frowned as he felt a small tug in his hand and spun around to see him sat on the floor batting the feathers with his paw. Kaito chuckled and sat down, gently swaying the stick to make the small cat jump up for the feathers.  
>As he watched Kibou, who had seemed to loose imtrest in everything but the feathers before him which he watched with those enchanting blue eyes. He sighed, then he pulled his phone out with his spare hand.<p>

While Takagi and Sato where here he had turned it onto silent, so that it wouldn't ring in the middle of the questioning. Kaito gulped slightly then flipped open his pone. On the opening screen was a box, _One new message.  
><em>Kaito opened the inbox and at once felt a bubble of hope rise in him, it was from Shinichi! With almost shaking fingers he opened the text, not noticing that he was swinging the feathers more with his movements. The text slowly opened and Kaito frowned at the message in confusion,

_I'm here._

_"That's right,"_ Kaito thought sinking back into the seat, _"Takagi had the phone, and Kibou took it off him. He must have sent an old message…" _Kaito went through his message history and found a close match, but there was more to the message. Could it be…did Kibou delete the rest on purpose?

Kaito glanced back down to the kitten. While he wasn't paying attention the small cat had pulled the string off and had now gotten itself into an adorable tangle, still trying to catch the feathers. Kaito chuckled and kneeled down to free it,  
><em>"He couldn't be…" <em>He thought to himself, but the seed of the idea had still planted itself.

**Ahem, may the 4****th**** be with you, *Lightsaber swish*  
>Hehe, anyway, today is Shin-chans birthday, happy birthday Shin-chan! (I don't have any one-sots or anything, so I worked on this instead ^^')<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After rescuing Kibou from the 'Evil tangled string of doom' Kaito had wandered to the kitchen to make dinner. He sighed as he looked around, vaguely aware of Kibou walking in behind him, and begun to set to work. Kaito could cook, but Shinichi was much better. After all, Kaito still had his mum before he moved in with Shinichi but Shinichi had lived alone since he was 15!

Kaito opened the fridge to get out some chicken, and then almost physically jumped as there was a small sound of crashing behind him. He spun around to see the needed pan with Kibou sat next to it looking up at him with hid tinny paw looped through the hanging hole.  
>Kaito sighed and smiled, picking the pan up, "Thank you Kibou," He said and Kibou ran off to a shelf and grabbed a cooking spoon.<p>

So Kaito prepared his dinner like this, him doing the main work while Kibou helped out where he could. It was just like usual only in reverse, Kaito would normally run around while Shinichi prepared the food.  
>Kaitos mind wandered back to his thoughts from earlier, about Shinichi possibly being...<p>

Kaito glanced down at Kibou and was about to say something when the bell rang out. Kaito quickly turned to the stove and took off the meat so it wouldn't burn, and then walked down the huge corridor quickly. He pulled the door open and found Ran stood by the gate, her finger hovering over the bell again.  
>"The gates open!" Kaito shouted to her before turning and walking back in.<p>

Ran visited often, being more than welcome in the Kudo house. Kaito was a bit wary at first meeting her, but he soon found that het claim of no interesting in Shinichi in that way was true and when she encouraged Kaitos feeling he grew to like get very much.

Ran was stood inside the front door taking off her shoes when she heated a yell and a small brown cat shot out if the kitchen into the library holding something in it's mouth. Kaito looked after it as it disappeared around the door and glared, making Ran chuckle.  
>"What just happened?" She asked once the giggles fell into a silent smile,<br>"Ahh, Kibou just stole some food from the cutting board, it's just a piece of chicken," Kaito muttered, "I guess I'll need to feed him..."

Kaito then glanced back into the kitchen, "Ah Ran, have you eaten? I prepared enough ingredients for two out if habit."  
>Ran walked over, not being one to sit and be waited upon, "Then I'll finish the food, you go feed that poor kitten if it has to resort to stealing."<p>

Kaito chuckled then walked out to the library. Kibou was sat on the couch, thoroughly licking its paw which probably still tasted of the stolen chicken. Unaware of Kaitos presence, Kibou suddenly stopped licking his paw then stared at it. He then slowly folded it under him and lay down, seeming to grow depressed.  
>Kaito frowned then pushed the door open more and walked in, making Kibou glance but not move. Kaito then picked up the carrier bag from before and spilled its remaining contents on the table. Kaito then picked out a small dish and set it on the floor. He then picked up a tin and pulled it open, letting the jelly like food flop into the bowl.<p>

The whole time Kibou had watched and pulled a face when he watched the 'jelly' fall into the bowl,_  
>'Urgh, that looks revolting,' <em>he thought as Kaito poked it breaking it up. Kibou then slowly stood up and shook himself awake, and jumped down to the bowl.  
>He slowly moved to the bowl, Kaito watching him closely the whole time, and sniffed it lightly. Then he sniffed again, deeply, 'It... Actually doesn't smell too bad.' Kibou moved forwards and took a testing bite. The food was actually quite delicious and he soon was digging in, 'I guess since it's for an animal they don't have to<br>bother with presentation...'  
>Kaito smiled as he watched Kibous tail wag slightly, then he walked away leaving the small cat to his dinner.<p>

Kibou was licking his bowl clean when his ears caught Rans voice, she must have finished and brought the food in when he was eating. She and Kaito seemed to gave been talking a while, but now they had fallen quiet,

"I-is Shinichi really missing?" Ran said, her voice shaking slightly.  
>Kaito fell silent and stared. He then lowered his gaze and shadows of his hair covered his eyes, "...Yeah,"<br>Kibou looked at Kaito sadly, and then he sprang up onto the couch to sit next to him. Kaito was startled at first, but when Kibou pushed his head against Kaitos side and rubbed his head on him he smiled. "But, for some reason I'm not scared." He muttered scoping up Kibou in his arms, "Yeah I'm worried about him, and at first I was very scared, buy right now I'm not scared for him anymore,"

Ran stared then smiled, knowing that Kaito was probably right. She hoped so, "I'd better get back, I need to make sure dad doesn't stay out too long,"  
>Kaito chuckled as Ran smiled at him. She then got up, thanked him for the food, and left. Kaito was still sat on the couch as he listened to her shutting the door, then he turned to Kibou and stroked him under his chin, "She's hurting boy, she must think it's her fault…" He laughed weakly, "I'm commenting on other peoples poker faces, yet I can feel mine slipping right now,"<p>

Kibou sighed, then stood his front paws on Kaitos shoulder so he could reach up and rub his head along Kaitos face. Kaito smiled and stroked Kibou affectionately. He then glanced at the clock and reached forwards pushing the things on the table back into the bag, "Come on Kibou, lets get to bed,"  
>Kibou watched as Kaito pushed the things back into the bag, then stood up as he saw a small plastic packet slip past under his hands and fall to the floor, 'Kai, oi Kai! You dropped something!'<br>Kaito turned and grinned at Kibou, "Don't worry, you can sleep on my bed while Shin-chan isn't here~"  
>Kibou groaned and part of him wanted to facepalm… or facepaw <em>'That's right, all he hears from me is 'Nyaa,''<em> 

Kibou jumped down to the floor as Kaito walked out the door, and snatched the small bag in his jaw before trotting after Kaito. He looked up the massive staircase, and then began to make small jumps to climb them, Kaito having forgotten that he would struggle with them.  
>Eventually, Kibou was nearing the top but he slipped near the top step and banged his jaw on the stair, making him bite his tongue slightly. He stood up, glared at the step, then climbed over the last one and trotted into the room still carrying the bag.<p>

Kaito was already climbing into the bed, he must have took a while conquering those stairs, so Kibou wandered over to the plastic bag of toys and placed the little bag next to it. He was going to walk away onto the bed until his nose caught an odd sent. He frowned and looked at the bag, there was two small holes in it,  
><em>'I must have split the bag when I fell and bit down,' <em>he thought, pawing the bag to see what was in it. Some strange dried up leaf stuff fell out, which Kibou instinctively leaned down to sniff more; this was clearly the stuff with the odd smell… 

"Kibou, come here~" Kaito called, patting the bed.  
>Kibou glanced up, then grabbed the bag in his mouth and ran over to the bed, jumping up onto the bottom out of Kaitos sight. He sat there and sniffed at it more, rubbing his head in it and purring to himself. He did this for quite some while until Kaito grew curious and sat up, seeing what he was doing,<br>"Kibou, give that here," Kaito leaned forwards annoyed and stole the bag from under his paws. Kibou looked up at Kaito annoyed, but he didn't try to reclaim the bag. Even when his mind was mostly taken over by his new feline side, Shinichi would never hurt Kaito.

Kibou sighed, and then wandered up to the empty space next to Kaito where he would normally sleep and curled up. He stayed like that for maybe an hour or two, could be longer because Kaito was in a deep sleep. He frowned as his tail twitched along with his paw,  
><em>'Stupid stuff, spelt great but now I cant sleep,' <em>He thought, rolling onto a colder patch of covers to try and cool himself down, _'This is going to be a long night,'_


	5. Chapter 5

**YouthfulLily -'Nyaa~' 83**

**Fragile Dreams XD - You can find out now~**

**Dannichigo - Hehe, yay kittynip!**

**shanagi95 - Might be 83**

**LMeg9.20 - BlackPhantom: err yeah, it's because I rush to put them up!**  
><strong>Shinichi: Lair. You're just too lazy to check over!<strong>  
><strong>BlackPhantom: Its true T_T one day I will go over all my stories and fix them<strong>  
><strong>Shinichi: Heh, yeah right...<strong>

Chapter 5

Kaito yawned but didn't open his eyes as he slowly woke up, being awake but not wanting to actually get up. As he lay there and tried to relax back to sleep, his mind listened out to the sounds around him.

Flapping and fluttering coming trough the open window told him his doves where waking up and taking their morning flight exercise. There was a loud purring sound so Kibou was probably sleeping near his head. There was...

Kaito frowned, he could hear breathing, the sound of a human breathing! Right next to him.  
>Kaito opened his eyes and frowned as they focused and the blurriness of sleep slowly parted. He then glanced next to him and instantly recognised the familiar face next to him.<p>

It took a while for his sleepy mind to catch up, but soon Kaito smiled widely and, despite the other still being asleep, Kaito threw his arms around him and snuggled him as if to assure himself he was really there.  
>"Shin-chan!"<p>

Shinichis eyes shot open, and Kaito thought he geared heard a squeak like noise and the purring stopped.  
>Kaito then frowned at Shinichi and shoved him away in the chest, "Where have you been?" Kaito demanded, "You've had me and everyone else terrified, when they found you're clothes I..."<p>

Kaito then noticed that Shinichi wasn't listening. Slowly, Shinichi sat up and held his hand in front of him, as if not believing what he was seeing. Shinichi was completely bare, but Kaito wasn't bothered it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Shinichi then looked over his arms and feet, and then he smiled as he seemed to decide something was for lack of a better word brilliant.

He then turned to Kaito and grinned widely, and Kaitos still sleepy mind told him that something was off but he couldn't quite place what,  
>"I-I'm back," Shinichi then grabbed Kaito in shear joy "I'm back Kai!"<br>Kaito chukled as Shinichi nuzzled him, his anger at the detective for vanishing temporarily forgotten. He then frowned as he felt something, a faint vibration. He also could hear purring again and he glanced around for Kibou. His eye caught the tip of a tail moving on the mattress and he smirked as he reached out to tickle the end.

As Kaito ran his finger over it, Shinichi seemed to melt slightly and the purring increased. Kaito frowned in confusion at Shinichi, "Kai, do that again," Shinichi muttered, almost begging.  
>Kaito frowned again, then he ran his finger this time against the direction of the fur.<p>

Shinichi frowned against Kaitos shoulder, "Not like that, like you did before."  
>He then stroked the tail tip this time with the direction, and Shinichi slackened again and the purring resumed.<p>

"Shin-chan," Kaito muttered, keeping up the stroking to keep Shinichi calm, "tell me exactly _what_it is I'm doing." Shinichis head was still resting lazily on Kaitos shoulder, "Your stroking my... my..."

Shinichi then frowned and sat up. He spun his head around and stared at the tail on the bed. The tail moved to the left, then to the right. He then cried out in either surprise or fear, and two cat ears flattened out sideways in his head.

Kaito stared as Shinichi touched the... His tail, "there are ears too... On your head." Kaito muttered.  
>Shinichi stopped, and touched at his head with a hand before falling on one of the ears. "...You really where Kibou weren't you?"<p>

Shinichi stopped and slowly nodded, "I... Some men forced me to take an experimental poison, and when I woke up I was a small cat," he muttered, his ears drooping, "I tried to make it back to you, and I managed to get you to take me in. But I couldn't tell you it was me, but I tried. Given more time I would have probably gone much further."

Kaito slowly nodded, "So... How are you _you_? Not that I'm complaining."  
>Shinichi thought, "Well, it might have been the cat food..." Shinichi frowned and flicked his tail in annoyance as Kaito chuckled, "or maybe what ever was in that bag…"<p>

"Bag?" Kaito asked, looking at the bedside cabinet where he had put it last night,  
>"Yeah. You dropped it last night so I picked it up and brought it. I bit through it by accident and then that stuff smelt really nice so I carried it into the bed," Shinichi smiled sheepishly, "I think that was probably it, I started feeling weird after that stuff."<p>

Kaito reached over to the draw and pulled out the bag, looking it over. Sure enough there were two holes with another tear that was probably claws. Shinichi stared, his ears facing forwards and his tail flicking slightly. He then leaned forwards and sniffed,  
>"Yeah... That's the stuff," he muttered softly, being taken in by it again, "What is it?"<p>

Kaito smirked as he watched his detective boyfriend, no matter how you looked at it, obsessing over a bag of drugs, "Catnip~"

* * *

><p>Later, after Kaito had put away the catnip and both where dressed the two teens had gone down to get breakfast. Shinichi had quickly found that his tail cause wearing pants to be a problem, and although he could tuck it down along his leg to hide it but wasn't comfy when sitting down so he was currently wearing old pants used for dirty jobs like cleaning or re-painting, which Kaito had cut a small hole in for his tail to slip out of.<p>

Shinichi watched as Kaito pulled out a box of cereal fir for and frowned, he knew his still feline affected taste buds wouldn't be too fond of the cereal.  
>He walked over to the fridge and pulled it open casting his eyes over the food in it.<br>"We're a bit low on food," Shinichi muttered, pulling out a box of leftover food and nudging the door shut.

Kaito nodded as he watched Shinichi open the box of once cooked but cold chicken and pop a piece in his mouth, "I was planning on going shopping today, to refill it. You coming?"  
>Shinichi frowned, "But, what if I turn back to..."<br>Kaito grinned widely, "Don't worry, I'll take the catnip with me~"

Shinichi frowned, putting the lid in the now empty box which he placed in the sink and filled with water, "Don't blame me if a small army of cats follow you if they catch its scent." He warned before walking out, his tail swishing with his movement.

Kaito smiled as he watched Shinichi walk, his worry over Shinichis body was outweighed by his Shinichi being backed relatively unharmed. He quickly finished up his breakfast then cleaned up.

He then ran over to the door as he heard Shinichi walk down the stairs and stood by the door.  
>Shinichi was wearing a plain shirt with a long sleeved longish coat to hide the odd bump in his back where his tail started. His pants where also slightly baggy.<p>

Kaito smiled and placed a 'Tokyo Spirits' cap on Shinichis head, trapping his cat ears under it,  
>"Can you still hear?" Kaito asked, fixing Shinichis hair so it covered his lack if human ears<br>"It feels odd but I can hear fine, better than you probably."

Kaito frowned, then smiled again as he took Shinichis hand, "Come on then, let's go~"

**Hehe, sorry if you don't like how Shin-chans come back ^^'.  
>I have <strong>_**started**_** the next chap of Black Phantom, it's just I've got stuck half way on what to do, but rest assured it IS being continued~**

**Anyway, new poll on my profile page (or at least there should be… either my page loading is really slow or the polls not working), **_**please **_**vote on it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**tess4aria - Thank you!~ here's more, a nice shinny new chap 83**

**Dannichigo I blame seeing my friends cat on catnip and deciding that it was the cat worlds version of alcohol ^^'**

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw – I couldn't bring myself to leave poor Kai-chan in the dark any longer DX**

**Ren. Mazda – I WILL get to work on Black Phantom... eventually ^^'  
>BTW i know your name dosent have a space but for some reason it wont let me type in your name without it :**

**Fragile Dreams XD – I've got the same poll on but each time I update a different story I'm putting that message on so people who only watch one story will see the message.**

**LMeg9.20 – Thank you for saying so!**

**angelwingsonline – That's because Shin-chan is a cute little neko X3**  
><strong>Well the name came from typing different words into a translator and picking Kibou when I typed hope because I like the sound of it, but I supposes with double meanings like 'ruse' and 'trick' it's a very appropriate name with Kibou existence being a trick to hide the fact Shinichis alive.<strong>

**YueLilianPotter – Thanks, hope this update was soon enough! ~**

**MyNameIsWren – Something like that basically, we'll be having a proper explanation later 83**

Chapter 6

Shinichi frowned in frustration as he grabbed the front of his cap and pulled it back down. His ears weren't centred on his head, more like they came out from the sides. This made wearing the cap _very_uncomfy as it forced him to cross them over and flatten them under it. Of course a cats ears move and so did these, often turning whenever he listened out for... anything really.

Kaito glanced at Shinichi, seeing him frowning "Shin-chan, what's wrong?"  
>Shinichi turned to Kaito, his voice muffled but he could still understand what he was saying clearly. He then frowned and pulled the cap down again, "It's my ears" he explained quietly "whenever they move they nudge my hat off a little. It's a bit annoying..."<br>Kaito nodded, "Then we should only pick up a few things then, just enough for now. We could order more food when we get home."

Shinichi nodded as they walked around the corner and the store came into view. It wasn't massive, but it wasn't particularly small either. It was only a short walk from Shinichis though so they often came here.  
>"Why don't you go get drinks and veg kai, I'll go get bread and meat. I've brought my money so we'll meet up outside." Shinichi suggested, wanting to save some time.<br>Kaito nodded, "Ok, I won't be too long." and then Kaito slipped inside the building. Shinichi sighed, then he walked in after Kaito and went to the stores opposite side.

Shinichis walk around at first was mostly uneventful, he picked up two loaves of bread to make sure they had enough, he hovered over the snacks before picking up a box of chocolate brownies for Kaito. Then, he had gone to the meat counter.

The meat counter was done so it was all in one large glass case with butchers behind it cutting up the food and wrapping it tightly in paper and handing it to the customers. Shinichi got his food from here so often he was familiar with the butchers and they smiled friendly at him when he walked over, "Hey Kudo!" one called out placing his knife down as he finished cutting the meat he had, "Your boyfriend not with ya?"  
>Shinichi glared at him as he snickered, none of them where against him being with Kaito but they enjoyed trying to embarrass him at every given opportunity. "No, he's off getting the rest of the stuff," Shinichi said glancing up and down the case, "Can I have some of this?" he asked pointing out the stuff he wanted.<p>

As he watched the man wrapping then up his nose twitched and he felt the tip of his tail twitch against his leg. He glanced over to the recently cut meat, it was cut up into a pile of cube shapes and at a glance you couldn't tell what it was. But if it was making Shinichi cat side act like this he had a good idea what it was,  
>"and can I have a small bit of that?" Shinichi asked, nodding to the pile<p>

The man looked up from his wrapping and raised his eyebrows, "_that_? Did Kuroba offend Sherlock Holmes or something?" he asked in disbelief.  
>Shinichi rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Part of him felt guilty and a tinny bit like he was betraying Kaito, but as long as he kept it out of sight it will be fine right? Besides all cut up like that it hardly resembled what it was anymore.<p>

Shinichi gladly took the wrapped meat from the butcher when he passed them  
>Over, paying for it here as it was a separate checkout to the main store. He then slipped the meat he bad bought for him into an inside pocket and made his way down to the tills. While paying for the bread and brownies Shinichi glanced around but couldn't see Kaito anywhere. That meant, due to butcher counter normally taking longer, that Kaito was likely already outside.<p>

A few minutes later and Shinichis deduction was confirmed as he walked out and spotted Kaito with two lightly filled shopping bags.  
>Shinichi smiled as he walked up next to him "Shall we head home then?"<br>Kaito nodded and bounced next to Shinichi, still smiling widely.

The streets where more full now, people walking around and hurrying around in their everyday lives. Shinichi moved nervously, pulling his cap down low over his eyes every few minutes. It was clear being attacked by those men in black was still on his mind, and with good reason. Kaito moved one of the bags so he was carrying both bags of shopping in the same hand then he reached out with his now empty hand and took Shinichis handing his.  
>Shinichi tensed up for a moment, then he relaxed and gently squeezed his in return.<p>

It was as they where walking down a path not far from Rans house, the detective agency, that the two boys heard a noise. There was a clattering sound of a metal bin lid hitting the floor then a clang as the whole bin fell down with it.  
>Kaito was about to walk on, figuring that maybe a kid kicked it over for a prank or a stray dog was looking for food, but something shot out if the alley and stopped infront of them.<p>

It was a tinny light grey cat with large green-blue eyes which looked up at them with what seemed like fear. The kitten looked like it was about to run away but Shinichi kneeled down and made a low chirp like noise and blinked his eyes slowly, letting the kitten know in its own language that Shinichi wasn't a threat.

'Calm down, I won't hurt you,' Shinichi told it, forgetting about Kaito and the fact that he was now mewing to his ears, 'What's your name?'  
>The kitten tilted its head, 'Y-you're a human but you know how to talk Cat?' it said in a still fearful but child sounding voice. 'I'm Isamu'<br>'And I'm Shinichi. Now, what where you running from?'

At once Isamu began to panic again, his wonder at a cat-talking human gone, 'It's... A pack of them! A pack of humans, they where drinking then they saw me and mum talking. They said something to each other then they started to throw stuff at us! Mum pushed me away but i think that she's still there!'  
>Shinichi glanced at the ally, sure enough he could hear teenagers laughing, 'what's your mothers name?' Shinichi asked, planning on calling to see if she was still there.<br>'A-Aki...'

Shinichi stared down at the kitten suddenly, his breathing caught. Isamu looked just like the cat he had met the other day, the kind cat that he had spoke to on the very bin that was likely on the ground. He then frowned and a small growl escaped him as he stood up,  
>"Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, worried and confused as to what was happening. Shinichi didn't answer, instead walking into the ally determined. The kitten looked up at Kaito, let out a meow, and then it ran after Shinichi.<p>

Further in the ally a boy about 15 or 16 laughed as he threw a bottle at the paw that tried to slip out from behind the fallen bin, his friends erupting into laughter.  
>Then one of them spotted something from the ally. It was like a faint glow, two deep blue eyes where staring at them. The person then walked forwards and a hat fell to the floor as two ears moved under it causing it to fall off his head as they moved into a flat position on his head. He then bent his knees and crouched, hissing at the teenagers as he moved between the bin and them. One of them, sure it was a hoax, reached out to push the 'freak show' away.<br>He then yelped as Shinichi threw his until then human hand out and slashed across his hand with a set of string claws which had slid out from hid nails.

Shinichi hissed again, this time far louder and showing his partly pointed cat teeth at them. Drunk on what they had been drinking the last of the teenagers courage slipped out of them and they ran out of the alley shouting about a bakeneko.

Once sure they where gone Shinichi spun around behind him and shoved the bin so it rolled away dropping a small trail of garbage behind it. Behind it was a very scared looking Aki, her back paw caught under a to Shinichis size small wooden crate.  
>Shinichi reached out and gently lifted the crate freeing the paw,<br>'Aki, are you ok?'  
>Aki stared up at him, then she sniffed the air, '...Shinichi, is that you?'<p>

Shinichi nodded, his communication partly limited as cats spoke with their bodies as well as voice and his tail was hidden away, 'I'll explain later, can you walk?'  
>Aki slowly stood up, testing her back paw on the ground before lifting it and wobbling slightly, 'It hurts as soon as pressures put on it, but not when it's in the air...' she then blinked in panic, 'Shinichi, have you seen my son Isamu? I told him to run out...'<br>'I'm here mum!' the small kitten ran up to Aki and she instantly muzzled him, licking him while looking him over for any injuries.

Shinichi smiled softly was he watched, one ear swivelling to Kaito who was walking up to them.  
>Aki saw Kaito walking up and tilted her head, 'Kaito? What's he doing here?'<br>'You know Kai?'  
>Aki nodded, 'He sometimes visits my human and her father, though she sometimes chases him out of the house with my dinner...'<p>

"Is that Haruki?" Kaito asked slowly walking over to Shinichi andkneeling next to him.  
>"Nya..." Shinichi didn't notice the sound he made until Kaito raised his eyebrows at him, "Err I mean yeah, at least she says that's her pet name. How do you know her?" though Shinichi had a good idea...<br>"She's Aoko's cat, I've seen her around when I visit her."  
>Shinichi nodded then turned back to Aki, 'I'll rake you to my house. You can rest there while Kai gets Aoko to come.'<p>

With a nod from her, Shinichi placed the cap back of and very gently lifted Aki up. Kaito watched as the small kitten meowed at Haruki, then when Shinichi made a sound it turned around and pawed Kaitos leg,  
>"Would you mind carrying Isamu home Kai," Shinichi asked, "We can call Aoko to pick them up."<br>Kaito nodded, and then kneeled down to the Kitten. He moved him so he cradled him closely to his chest securely in one hand while he carried the shopping in his other then he followed Shinichi.


	7. Chapter 7

**LMeg9.20 – Evil teens, they are based off a 'gang' than hang around near mine and they do do stuff like that, horrid people *rants***

**Fragile Dreams XD – whoop go neko-Shinichi, go get those evil kitty beating up idiots!**

**Shanagi95 – Eventually he will~ and my updates have become random, Im also working on a crossover on someone else's profile and this evil thing called 'real life' wont leave me alone**

**Kitsune Lover 101 – Thank you and updated! ~**

**DarkForbidden-Love – Catnips probably overused, but I like it so im furthering its overuse~**

Chapter 7

Shinichi walked straight into the living room when he and Kaito finally reached home and set Aki down gently on the couch, 'Is it any better?' He asked her quietly, moving cushions so shed have somewhere to lay down,  
>Aki slowly placed her paw down on the couch, and 'It's not as bad anymore… I don't think she'll need to take me the vets for this,'<p>

"Should I call Aoko?" Kaito asked walking next to shinchi and placing Isamu down next to Aki who instantly snuggled up to her,  
>"Nyeah," Shinichi said, not noticing the odd look Kaito gave hi, "I'll keep an eye on them while you call her-nyan,"<p>

Kaito frowned for a moment, but then walked out of the room leaving Shinichi alone with Aki and Isamu. Once Shinichi had heard Kaito walk away he put his hand into his jacket and pulled out the packet of cut meat, 'Here, eat some of this…'  
>Isamu looked at Aki who nodded then slowly reached forwards to take some, 'Thank you,' he muttered putting some down next to Akis head.<p>

'What were you doing there anyway?' Shinichi asked taking some of the meat and eating it himself, his finally free tail lying behind him.  
>'Isamu is going to a new home,' Aki explained, her ears going down slightly, 'It's a good home and the woman is very kind, but I wanted to see him a bit while the woman left him with her daughter while she went away,'<br>Shinichi nodded then frowned, 'So, the daughters going to be looking for you then isn't she?'  
>Isamu nodded sadly, 'Yeah, she's really nice so she's probably worried.'<br>'Once Aoko comes and takes your mother I'll help you find her.'

Shinichi then quickly wrapped the cut up fish again hearing Kaito and put it back in his jacket. Seeing him rushing to hide it Aki and Isamu quickly ate their own just as Kaito came in,  
>"Aoko's on her way, and she said she's bringing the woman who the kitten belongs to,"<br>Shinichi nodded his head, "Good, she say she's fynan so she wont nyeed to go to a vet…" Shinichi noticed the odd look Kaito was giving him and tilted his head, "What?"

Kaito shifted slightly, "You're….you're 'mewing' some of your words," He muttered, "Your saying them weird…"  
>Shinichi blinked then frowned, "Then… maybe the thing that turned me backs running out," He muttered, looking at his hand as if he expected it to turn back into a paw any second now,<br>Kaito smiled softly at the look of worry on Shinichis face, putting aside his own worry to deal with Shinichis greater worry, "Don't worry, I still think your cute! ~"  
>Shinichi frowned, "Baro!" He part hissed, "I hardly wyant to turn iynto a cat agyan," Shinchi said, trying his best to talk properly but failing<p>

Shinichis frown deepened and Aki leaned over mewing to him. Kaito slowly stood up and walked over to him, "Shinichi," He said as he pulled him closer, whispering into his flattened ears, "You know that im going to help. I'll do whatever I can and ask around, even that witch…"  
>Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle, "Asking nyAkoko? I didn't know you loved me that much," Shinichi said jokingly, purring slightly.<p>

Aki watched the two of them, then carefully stood up and nudged Isamu to the door to give them some privacy. Shinichi noticed this and smiled gratefully at her before she left. Kaito slowly reached up and stroked Shinichis ear to calm him, and when Shinichi relaxed at he touch he chukled,  
>"Does it feel nice?" Kaito asked Shinichi. Shinichi only nodded, not trusting his voice to stay human, but he leaned his head up in a way Kaito knew he was asking for him to keep stroking him. Kaito chuckled then reached behind him to grab Shinichis tail to stroke that to and Shinichi slipped further into Kaitos lap purring happily.<p>

After a while though Shinichis tail twitched before pulling violently out of Kaitos hand and thrashing around for a second and Shinichis face winced in pain, "Shin-chan?"  
>Shinichi slowly opened an eye, "I…Nyai think it's started…" He muttered before curling up again. His eyes had turned into slits like a cats and his hair seemed to be spreading slowly down onto his face,<br>"Shinichi," Kaito muttered holding him closer as he tried to pull away, "Its ok Im here…"

Shinichi went to say something but then hissed in pain as he felt his spine reshaping. The whole thing seemed like something out of some horror film werewolf scene, only instead of growing into a bigger fiercer beast he was becoming a smaller helpless creature. Kaito felt claws dig into his shoulders lightly as Shinichi tried to fight back the reflex to dig in then Shinichi pulled his arms off Kaitos shoulders and curled in on himself, hissing at the pain. Kaito pulled Shinichi closer in his nest of clothes, his body was now too small for it and he had almost fully turned.

Finally Shinichi stopped twitching in Kaitos arms and the clothes fell as he fell limp inside them. Kaito carefully pulled back the top to show the small helpless kitten sized cat inside, looking up at him with those eyes that made Kaito feel like kicking himself for noticing it was him before,  
>"Purrow?" Shinichi or Kibou now, slowly shook his way out of the clothes and rubbed his head on Kaitos hand.<br>Kaito smiled down at him and stroked him, "Yup, still cute even with fur," He said softly.

The bell then rang out through the Kudo house and Kibou sprang up to balance on Kaitos shoulder, "Purr-nyan,"  
>Kaito smiled, "Well, lets get Haruki and her kid home then eh?" He said before walking to the door with Kibou carefully balanced on his shoulder.<p>

**Am I the only one who finds the image of kitty Shinichi sitting on kais shoulder absolutely adorable? **


	8. Chapter 8

**ElementistMagicAkua – Wooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**LMeg9.20 – I've defiantly not got bored with this, I am always still continuing lest I say otherwise in authors notes~**

**YouthfulLily - *nods* well I figured that if turning into Conan hurts as much as its shown in the show and that's his bones + muscles shirking then with Kibou it would hurt even more as Kibou as his bones are not only shirking to an even smaller size they're changing shape too, poor Kibou D8**

**Fragile Dreams XD - *sqwees at the metal image* eheh, I was actually worried the Cat/Human speak would come out weird but I guess it wasn't to off~**

**Cammy3131 – if you found it cute, go look at my note under the reviews~  
>I really wanted him to keep the ears and tail, A. to still link him as a cat and B. ...it's just so freaking adorable! X3<strong>

**shanagi95 – I don't mind, I like all reviews long of short~**

**DarkForbidden-Love – True but Kaito isn't a very everyday person.  
><strong>

**WolvesAngelz – Sorry for making you wait! ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to ElementistMagicAkua~ want to know why? Go here <strong>

**http:/roseunicorn(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Neko-Tantei-kun-fanart-214829176**

**Woooooo~ fanart makes for a VERY happy Black Phantom!**

Chapter 8

Kibou carefully put his claws into a fold in Kaitos shirt which he knew wouldn't touch his skin as he balanced on Kaitos shoulder who walked quickly to the door. Kaito glanced out of the peephole then pulled the door open,  
>"Hey Aoko, got someone of yours," He said with a grin<p>

Aoko didn't even notice Kibou and just went straight in past Kaito, and from behind where she was stood Ran came into view. Kibou gently nudged Kaito with hi head then looked at Ran, "Oh Ran, you're here to?"  
>Ran nodded, "Yeah, I've been looking with Aoko for Haruki and her Kitten when they went missing,"<br>Kaito nodded slightly as he shut the front door "I think where we found them wasn't far from your place, Sh-aahah~…" Kaito winced as Kibou dug a claw into his shoulder slightly to stop him from slipping up. Kaito glared lightly at him before looking back to Ran, "Haruki hurt her paw slightly and the kitten was sat with her. I recognised Haruki so I brought her home,"

"Haruki!" The three of them looked up as Aoko found Aki sat on a step and had gently picked her up and hugged her, "Don't run off like that again,"  
>Kaito smirked slightly, Aoko wasn't normally like this, she did give Haruki plenty of freedom, but despite how she acted all tough she was easily worried. And the fact that the kitten went missing along wither probably didn't help at all,<p>

"Mew!"  
>Kaito looked down to see Isamu slowly make his way to Ran then sat down at Rans feet looking down sadly. Ran blinked then kneeled down and stroked him softly, "Its ok, I'm not angry. You missed your mother that was all right?"<br>Kaito and Kibou blinked, "Is…is he yours?"  
>Ran gently picked him up, "No. my mum's old cat died recently so Aoko said that she was free to this little guy."<br>"Oh," Kaito murmured as he reached out and stroked him, "What's his name?"  
>"Goro," Ran said stroking him under the chin which made Isamu 'mew' happily<p>

Kibou did the cat equivalent of raising an eyebrow at that, 'Goro?'  
>'I think that she chose it because she likes a man called that,' Isamu said when Ran stopped stroking him, 'She has a photo in a draw that she hides from the lady with tea so I think she fancies him secretly'<p>

Kaito glanced at Kibou with a look of amusement as he made a strange noise that reminded him of a sort of laughter.  
>"So, who's that?"<br>Kaito blinked then grinned as he pulled Kibou off his shoulder into his hands, "Ah, this is little Kibou! Isn't he the cutest?"  
>Kibou frowned then swatted at Kaitos hand but he didn't get his claws out, "He doesn't seem to like you much." Aoko said teasingly with a raised eyebrow, "Sure you can take care of him? It's a miracle you can take care of yourself,"<p>

Kaito maturely stuck his tongue out at her then looked at Kibou, "Well, do you like me?"  
>Due to the way he was facing Ran and Aoko didn't see when Kibou rolled his eyes but they did see him lean forwards and nuzzle the side of his face slightly before wriggling out of Kaitos hands to climb back up onto his shoulder,<br>"Aww, he's so cute," Ran said also stroking him. She then looked slightly sad and slowly looked to Kaito, "So Kaito… any news on Shinichi?"

Kaito felt Kibou tense up slightly, "Ah Shin-chan?" He said trying to seem slightly worried, but no too much as he knew he would normally hide it, "Not so far, Megure-keibu wants me to come up to the station soon if nothing comes up…"  
>Ran nodded then looked to Aoko, "I better head back, Mum will want to know Goros safe,"<br>"Ok, I'll come to," Aoko said wrapping Aki up in her jacket to carry her home in, "See you Kaito,"

Kaito watched them leave and once the front door shut he glanced at Kibou on his shoulder, "What are we going to do then eh?" He asked sighing slightly, "I know that I have to act like your still missing but we cant send the police looking for someone who cant be found,"  
>'Baro I know that much,' Kibou knew that Kaito couldn't understand him but Kaito could sort of guess by the deadpan Kibou was giving him.<p>

Kibou then blinked as if realising something and bounded of his shoulder before shooting up the stairs,  
>"Oi, where you going?"<br>'Come on!" Kibou shouted back adding a head indication to make sure he got the message. Fortunately he did and soon Kaito walked into the bedroom seeing Kibou carefully carrying a still sealed bag of catnip and sitting with it on the bed,

"You… want to turn back,"  
>Kibou rolled his eyes, 'Obviously,'<br>Kaito thought, "…Maybe… if you carried it around at all times you can just smell it each time your about to turn back! Then it can counter it and you will be able to 'be found' and we can keep doing that until we figure out how to stop it permanently!"  
>Kibou nodded energetically and clawed the bag, eager to return to his real body. He quickly began to sniff the dried catnip the second a decent amount fell out.<br>Kaito watched nervously, "so… how long was it until it started to hurt?"

Kaito didn't even get a response from Kibou of any form so Kaito just watched him. He then suddenly swayed slightly and fell on his side,  
>"Shinichi!" Kaito ran over to the bed quickly to him, "Shinichi, are you ok?"<br>"Purrow!~" as soon as Kaito had gotten close Kibou had sprang up onto his head in one quick bound, playfully pawed his hair, then jumped off again to the floor and seemed to chase an imaginary object down the hall.

Kaito stared after him slightly open mouthed, then slowly looked at the small pile of catnip, _"…Maybe we shouldn't use this so often after all…"_


End file.
